Drabbles no Tennis - Ainoha version
by Ainoha
Summary: Voici une série de drabbles réalisés à l'aide d'un crack generator, alors attendez-vous à certains pairings surprenants ! En partenariat avec Nathie-chan. Pour plus de fun.
1. Atobe et Hiyoshi - Tempête

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de _Prince of Tennis_ appartiennent à Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**Atobe Keigo et Hiyoshi Wakashi**

**Tempête**

* * *

Les météorologues avaient bien parlé de la tempête du siècle pourtant nombreuses ont été les personnes à braver ces horribles conditions pour se rendre à leur lieu de travail. C'était le cas des élèves et professeurs de Hyotei Gakuen. L'établissement élitiste n'avait pas jugé opportun de fermer ces portes ce jour-là et nombreux furent les élèves à répondre à l'appel. Pour ceux-ci manquer une journée de cours serait un sacrilège et un très mauvais point dans leur dossier. Il n'y avait qu'Akutagawa Jirou pour enchaîner les heures d'absence sans se faire réprimander.

Pourtant la marmotte de Hyotei était bien présente en ce déluge.

La pluie et les vents violents avaient débuté en milieu d'après-midi, en plein pendant les heures consacrées aux clubs. Les joueurs de tennis de la prestigieuse institution n'étaient pas affectés par les aléas du temps puisqu'ils disposaient de plusieurs courts couverts, généreusement financés par la Atobe Conglomerate.

« Hiyoshi ! Ta position est mauvaise et tu manques de rapidité dans ton jeu de jambes. » asséna le capitaine à son probable futur remplaçant.

Ce dernier frappa la balle qui termina sa course dans le filet.

« Oui, oui, Atobe-san. » répondit mollement le cadet.

L'orage grondait. Atobe ne voyait pas grande amélioration dans le jeu de son kohai. Certes, il affrontait le génie venu de l'Ouest mais s'il n'était pas capable lui faire face, comment parviendra-t-il à mener Hyotei à la victoire contre des équipes comme Seigaku ?

« J'en ai assez vu. »

La diva claqua des doigts. Et la lumière disparut.

« Bravo, Atobe-san. » lança le kohai un tantinet irrespectueux.

Le capitaine pouvait distinctement entendre quelques-uns de ses titulaires se retenir de rire.

_« Ici la direction de Hyotei Gakuen. Nous vous prions de rester dans les bâtiments pour votre propre sécurité. Nous subissons une coupure momentanée d'électricité. »_

On entendit quelques pas paniqués puis un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un venait de trébucher et tomber au sol.

« Vous avez peur du noir, Atobe-buchou ? demanda le cadet du groupe.

— Ma personne, avoir peur du noir ? Calomnies.

— Alors pourquoi ta voix tremble, Atobe ? sourit Oshitari dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

— J'ignorais que notre capitaine était une si petite nature, commenta Hiyoshi.

— Ouais, ça craint, déclara Shishido.

— Shishido-san ! Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir peur du noir, rétorqua le pur Choutaro.

— Taisez-vous, manants ! Et d'abord c'est Shishido qui est tombé, n'est-ce-pas Kabaji ?

— Usu.

— N'importe quoi ! »

Quelques secondes après cette exclamation la lumière fut rétablie. Tout le monde était étrangement debout et chacun essaya de distinguer d'éventuelles traces de chute sur leurs congénères. En vain. Le mystère restait entier mais Hiyoshi était bien déterminé à l'élucider.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier petit drabble, en espérant que vous apprécierez !  
N'hésitez pas à consulter la version de Nathie-chan !


	2. Yukimura et Mukahi - Cheveux

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de _Prince of Tennis_ appartiennent à Takeshi Konomi

Voilà pour le deuxième drabble, mettant en scène le magnifique Yukimura ! (Comment ça, fangirl ?!)

* * *

**Yukimura et Mukahi**

**Cheveux**

* * *

Tous les matins il était confronté au même problème insoluble. Tous les matins il réfrénait l'idée de se venger sur ses pauvres petits camarades à cause de sa propre incompétence. Oui. Tout enfant de Dieu qu'il était, Yukimura Seiichi faisait le même constat devant son miroir.

Il ne savait pas se coiffer.

Il avait réussi à tromper son monde avec cette mode du bandeau dans les cheveux. Les gens pensaient que c'était pour se donner un air cool. Que nenni. Peu importe le temps qu'il passait à se brosser les cheveux, ils rebiquaient toujours, donnant ces ondulations irrégulières et inesthétiques.

En même temps, il n'était pas aidé par son entourage.

A qui pourrait-il demander des conseils capillaires dans les membres de son équipe ? A Akaya dont la simple pensée concernant la coiffure lui donnait l'envie de prendre un rasoir et de tout couper ? A Marui, à la chevelure couleur Pomme d'Amour ? A Jackal qui lui manquait cruellement de tout ça ? A Niou dont la queue de rat était passée de mode depuis au moins une vingtaine d'années ? Ou enfin à Yanagi et Sanada, ses plus proches amis, pour qui la beauté capillaire était le cadet de leur soucis ?

Il y avait bien le gentleman qui arborait une coiffure lisse et parfaite en toutes circonstances. Bien qu'un peu vieux jeu. Bon, c'était le moins pire… Il lui demanderait demain.

« Oh. Yukimura. » avait murmuré l'acrobate de Hyotei avant d'arrêter net sa déambulation dans les rues de Tokyo. « Zut… Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'ai pas envie de me retrouver aveugle ou sourd ou… ! » paniqua-t-il se prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Il fit mine de regarder un stand de disques, l'enfant de Dieu étant encore loin. Avec un peu de chance il ne le remarquerait même pas. Non. Non ! Il marchait en sa direction ! Il l'avait vu, c'était sûr ! Le garçon à la chevelure bordeaux essaya de se faufiler dans un magasin quelconque.

« Bonjour Mukahi-kun, sourit le capitaine de Rikkaidai.

— Ah ! Yukimura, quelle surprise ! Euh… Ca va, depuis les Nationales ? » hésita Mukahi.

A y repenser, il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Il s'était quand même fait humilier par un gamin de première année. Pour un retour à la compétition, on avait vu mieux… Le regard que lui lança le jeune homme à l'allure fragile était tout sauf innocent, contrairement au petit sourire qu'il affichait.

« Euh. Bon… J'allais… ici. » Il pointa une direction au hasard. « Oui, au centre commercial… C'était un plaisir Yukimura. Bye ! »

Et il s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il le put.

Mais Yukimura n'en n'avait pas fini avec lui. Il avait eu une… illumination. Il décida de le suivre dans le temple de la consommation.

Ses cheveux.

Ils étaient parfaits. De sa vie il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi géométrique. D'aussi droit. D'aussi lisse. Et il comptait bien connaître son secret.

Il ne mit pas bien longtemps à le trouver. Le pauvre semblait apeuré, comme traqué par une bête féroce.

« Ca va Mukahi-kun ? Tu es vraiment pâle…

— O… Oui. »

Le plus grand des deux soupira.

« Je dois avouer que je suis un peu jaloux de toi, Mukahi-kun. » dit Yukimura avec un sourire angélique.

Aie. Ca y'est. Il allait le transformer !

« A quel sujet ? Je peux sûrement arranger ça, tu sais ! A condition que tu ne me transformes pas en légume.

— En légume ? » Il rit de bon cœur, comme lui seul savait le faire. « Non, rien de tout cela. J'ai juste besoin que tu me partages un petit secret. »

Un secret ? Mukahi le regarda intrigué.

« Tes cheveux… Comment fais-tu pour qu'ils soient si beaux, Mukahi-kun ? »

Le tout petit joueur de double ne pipa mot pendant un petit instant. Ce n'était pas vraiment la question qui l'étonnait – après tout plus rien ne l'étonnait avec ce drôle de type – mais il était incertain quant à la réponse qu'il allait lui fournir. Bon. Autant lui dire la vérité et se débarrasser de lui au plus vite.

« En fait, commença-t-il, ce ne sont pas mes vrais cheveux. Ma… petite sœur s'est amusée à me couper les cheveux pendant mon sommeil… Et… Voilà quoi. »

L'enfant de Dieu, l'un des trois monstres de Rikkaidai et capitaine d'une équipe de cinglés changea d'expression du tout au tout. Il n'était plus vraiment souriant et son regard n'avait rien d'amical. C'était compréhensible. D'un, il avait révélé son grand complexe à un membre de l'équipe ennemie – et pas n'importe laquelle, celle de ce vantard d'Atobe qui n'hésitera pas un seul instant à répandre la nouvelle un peu partout au Japon et ailleurs – et de deux, ce petit n'était même pas en mesure de l'aider. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution.

« Je crois que j'aimerais bien jouer en double 2 dans notre prochain match d'entraînement contre Hyotei. Malheureusement… J'ai tendance à utiliser le yips un peu trop violemment en double. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, Mukahi-kun.

— Je serai muet comme une tombe. Mais pas le yips s'il te plait !

— Par-fait. »

* * *

**J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu. Si vous avez des suggestions de pairings, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !**


	3. Shiraishi et Ryuuzaki Sumire - Sucreries

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une pareille chose. Non vraiment. Dans toutes les possibilités qu'offraient ce vaste monde c'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait bien l'imaginer faire. Tout cela avait suscité son intérêt, sa curiosité et sa peur.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé. Et comme souvent, tout commençait avec Kin-chan.

Il avait eu l'audace pleine de candeur de prendre un des mets apportés par la mignonne Ryuuzaki Sakuno pour son Prince. Lui, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder le contenu de la boîte en carton. Et force est de constater que cela avait l'air drôlement appétissant. Malheur lui en a pris de le remarquer :

« Tu m'as l'air d'être une sacrée cuisinière Ryuuzaki-chan ! Je comprends pourquoi Echizen-kun n'en laisse pas une miette.

\- C'est… En fait… C'est ma grand-mère qui a tout préparé. Je l'ai juste un peu aidée, avoua la jeune timide en détournant le regard.

\- Oh, Ryuuzaki-sensei, sourit-il cachant son étonnement. J'aimerais bien prendre quelques leçons de pâtisserie, alors ! »

Il ne le pensait pas vraiment. C'était une plaisanterie. Juste une boutade. Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi était-il maintenant dans la cuisine de cette vieille harpie ?!

Attention, n'allez pas croire que le sympathique capitaine de Shitenhôji pensait à mal de la coach de Seigaku. Du moins pas à première vue. Il s'était donc rendu au domicile de la dame d'âge avancé sur invitation de la jeune Sakuno lors d'un voyage de son équipe à Tôkyô. Galant comme il l'était, il n'était pas venu les mains vides puisqu'il portait un joli bouquet de fleur pour remercier la professeur de son hospitalité. Elle l'avait remercié avec une mine renfrognée en disant tout de go :

« Veux-tu bien poser ça loin de notre plan de travail Shiraishi ? Rien ne doit s'approcher des ingrédients en pâtisserie. Prépare-toi donc et viens me rejoindre en cuisine. »

Il avait connu accueil plus chaleureux mais Fuji l'avait prévenu : leur coach était une dure à cuire. La Bible du tennis posa prestement ses affaires, lava ses mains et enfila le honteux tablier rose que la femme lui confia.

« Qu'avez-vous prévu de m'apprendre à réaliser Ryuuzaki-sensei ? demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

\- Fraisier.

\- Ca a l'air délicieux ! dit-il en regardant les ingrédients sur la table.

\- Commençons. »

Et ils débutèrent. Il fallait battre des œufs et rajouter une certaine quantité de sucre dans un premier temps. Ce n'était pas bien difficile. Mais ensuite vint l'épineuse question du beurre. Sur la recette il était écrit 150 grammes. Et pourtant…

« Rajoute 250 grammes de beurre fondu.

\- Mais sensei, sur la recette il…

\- Sur la recette ils se trompent. La pâte doit être plus fondante que ce que ces amateurs prétendent !

\- Mais le livre de recettes a été fait par des cuisiniers prof… essaya la Bible.

\- Fais ce que je dis ! » menaça la vieille dame avec sa cuillère en bois.

Allait-elle vraiment le frapper ? Shiraishi avait toujours pour habitude de suivre les règles à la lettre. A la perfection même. Donc si on lui demandait 150 grammes, il mettrait la dose indiquée au milligramme près s'il le fallait. Sans compter qu'il craignait que le mets soit affreusement gras et calorique. Il ne pouvait décemment pas manger quelque chose d'aussi imparfait, cela le rendait malade rien que d'y penser. Mais allait-il risquer de froisser encore plus la coach de Seigaku au risque de sérieusement compromettre les relations entre les deux équipes ?

« D'accord, sensei, je vous crois vous et uniquement vous.

\- Bien ! » dit-elle d'un ton amical pour la première fois de la journée.

Il pensait à l'équipe avant tout. Il assumerait tous les poids pour ses coéquipiers. Décidément, il ne fallait pas chercher la grand-mère de Sakuno dans le domaine de la cuisine... Shiraishi espérait seulement pouvoir échapper à la dégustation. Plus que quelques heures à tenir...


End file.
